Ambos
by Mavalu
Summary: Fanfic situado tras el episodio 3x15
1. Elena

**AMBOS**

by Mavalu

Capítulo 1: Elena

* * *

><p>Elena lo vio entrar en la cafetería y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Iba vestido como siempre, de negro riguroso exceptuando una camiseta gris que se adivinaba bajo la chaqueta de cuero. Con su habitual actitud de superioridad, caminó hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete. Seguramente le había sonreído a la camarera porque esta le miraba con cara de tonta. A continuación le sirvió una copa y se alejó a atender a otro cliente.<p>

Lo vio ladear la cabeza mientras observaba el fondo del vaso y se preguntó en qué pensaría.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Elena parpadeó confusa

- ¿Qué?, Perdona, Caroline, estaba distraída.

- ¿Distraída? No, tú no estás distraída, estás atontada. Pareces un alma en pena ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

- No puedo hablar con él, no me deja acercarme - masculló entre dientes

Caroline resopló

- Pues tienes un problema, porque teniendo en cuenta lo colado que está o ha estado por ti, significa que has metido la pata hasta el fondo – afirmó convencida y tomó un sorbo del batido con una pajita.

Elena hizo una mueca de fastidio y respiró hondo. Le molestaba admitirlo pero Caroline tenía razón.

- Esta vez la he liado buena. Y encima se está acostando con todo bicho viviente. Y cuando digo "bicho" lo digo con conocimiento de causa.

- ¿Lo dices por Rebecah? - preguntó divertida

- ¿Te parece gracioso ? - dijo molesta – Es un mal bicho.

- Si, claro, ella es un mal bicho y Damon es un monje franciscano, no te fastidia... - afirmó con ironía.

- Se está desquitando por lo que le dije pero es que estaba interfiriendo en el plan y me puse nerviosa y yo... - resopló - yo no se ni por qué dije lo que dije - se excusó

- ¡Venga ya, Elena! "Y yo, y yo, y yo..." - la imitó - Estás muerta de miedo. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te quiere? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

- Dos, que yo sepa.

- Bueno – retomó lo que estaba diciendo – pues yo creo que dos veces es más que suficiente como para dejar de ser tan ambigua. Además, si le dijiste que te dejara en paz ¿por qué ahora te sientes culpable? ¿No es eso lo que querías?

- ¡No! - exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo no quería apartarlo de mi lado, tan solo que me dejara respirar.

- Oh, ¡por favor! - exclamó indignada - Pobrecita Elena que tiene a dos tíos buenos que se preocupan tanto por ella que se siente presionada. ¡Es de traca! - se cruzó de brazos

- ¡Pero eso no es así! ¡Él solo me dice que me quiere si está cabreado o... o muriéndose! - exclamó agitando las manos.

Caroline resopló, puso su mano sobre la de ella y habló con voz suave.

- Elena, te lo dice cuando no puede más, cuando es incapaz de guardarlo en su interior o cuando cree que ya no tiene nada que perder. Él tiene claro lo que quiere. Lo que no tiene claro es cuánto va a tener que esperar para conseguirlo. Creo que se le está agotando la paciencia.

- Todos me presionáis para que elija. ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás empeñada en salvar a Stefan cuando él no quiere que lo salven y porque alejas de tu lado a Damon cuando no es eso lo que realmente deseas. Porque los dos están enamorados de ti. Porque aunque tu cabeza te lleve hacia Stefan, tu corazón te dirige hacia Damon. Y porque en el fondo de tu ser, sabes a quién debes elegir, aunque a priori no sea la mejor opción.

Elena bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Acto seguido fijó sus ojos en la espalda de Damon que seguía sentado en la barra, bebiendo y conversando con la camarera, que cada vez tenía más cara de tonta. Sintió una punzada de celos y apretó los labios. Que chica tan estúpida, le estaba brindando su cuerpo y su cuello en bandeja de plata.

La voz de Caroline llegó a sus oídos sacándola de sus pensamientos:

- Las mujeres somos así, Elena, nos gusta complicarnos la vida. Nuestra cabeza nos dice que busquemos al chico bueno, honrado, generoso y compasivo y cuando por fin lo encontramos todo es de color de rosa porque se supone que estamos con un alguien estupendo que nos hace feliz. Sin embargo, un día tropiezas con un tío sarcástico, egoísta, arrogante, impulsivo y con muy mal carácter pero que desafía tu inteligencia emocional y que te hace desear escarbar para averiguar si lo que ves es lo que hay o si su verdadera personalidad se esconde debajo de un montón de capas de mala leche – señaló a Damon con la cabeza – y ahí tienes un buen ejemplo de lo que te acabo de explicar – afirmó convencida

- No me estás ayudando nada – murmuró molesta mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- Lo se. Tan solo expongo tus opciones.

Elena apoyó la barbilla en la mano

- Yo he visto lo que hay detrás. Sé por qué se comporta como lo hace. Sé por qué es como es.

- Y si tan bien le conoces ¿cómo es posible que todavía no hayas hablado con él?

- No me deja acercarme – se quejó Elena

- Porque tiene miedo de que le hagas daño de nuevo. Te ha mostrado su corazón dos veces y tú no has sabido qué hacer con él. Imagino que se ha cansado de sufrir o cree que prefieres a Stefan y se está apartando de tu camino – Caroline se calló de repente – ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendida - ¡No es el cerdo egoísta que todos creemos!

Elena le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero no respondió. Tan solo se levantó y salió de la cafetería sin esperar que Caroline la siguiera.

Continuará...


	2. Damon

Capítulo 2: Damon

* * *

><p>Damon fijó la mirada en el fondo del vaso relleno de whisky y se acomodó en su taburete. Su visión periférica unida a su instinto le habían informado al instante de la presencia de Elena en el local pero no le apetecía hablar con ella. Además la camarera rubia no le quitaba ojo de encima y la verdad es que estaba buena. Un bocado tan apetecible que si se ponía a tiro a lo mejor se la llevaba a casa. Y de momento se estaba poniendo a tiro. Reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción y rodó el vaso agitando el resto de líquido que había en su interior.<p>

Una voz sujerente lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Te relleno la copa?

Damon alzó la mirada y le ofreció la mejor de sus embaucadoras sonrisas.

- Claro – y le acercó el vaso

La camarera se quedó quieta unos instantes, medio hechizada ante aquel alarde de seducción premeditada hasta que finalmente parpadeó, le sirvió y un poco confusa se alejó a atender a otro cliente. Damon dio un trago y puso toda su atención en escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre Elena y Caroline. Era fascinante y muy muy reveladora.

"Y encima se está acostando con todo bicho viviente."

Sí, bueno, eso es una especie de hobby que le mantenía en forma y le ayudaba a no pensar y lo que era más importante: a no sentir. Además, le resultaba sumamente divertido.

"Dos, que yo sepa",

En realidad habían sido tres pero ¿quién las cuenta?

"Se le está agotando la paciencia",

Cierto, la paciencia no era su fuerte. Bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso y lo dejó sobre la barra. La camarera se acercó y sonrió bobaliconamente.

- ¿Te pongo otra?

Damon alzó una ceja y esbozando media sonrisa le tendió el vaso, cuando comprobó que estaba relleno le guiñó un ojo en agradecimiento y ella se alejó medio atontada. ¡Qué chica tan fácil! Tenía todas las papeletas para ser su acompañante nocturna. Dio un pequeño trago y continuó con su escucha.

"Sin embargo, un día tropiezas con un tío sarcástico, egoísta, arrogante, impulsivo y con muy mal carácter pero que desafía tu inteligencia emocional y que te hace desear escarbar para averiguar si lo que ves es lo que hay o si su verdadera personalidad se esconde debajo de un montón de capas de mala leche".

¡Vaya! Al parecer era un dechado de cualidades. ¿Sarcástico?, nah, más bien cínico. ¿Arrogante e impulsivo?: Culpable. ¿Mal carácter? Seguramente aquel era el eufemismo del día. Sin embargo no era egoísta, al menos en lo que se refería a Elena. En cuanto a los demás... no eran importantes. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y respiró hondo.

"Sé por qué se comporta como lo hace. Sé por qué es como es."

Definitivamente aquel era su punto débil. Elena le conocía casi tan bien como Stefan y no le gustaba porque ella era la única que había conseguido derribar muros que ahora ya no podría volver a levantar. No, sin salir emocionalmente perjudicado o sin perderla definitivamente. Aunque en realidad no se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido.

"...tiene miedo de que le hagas daño de nuevo..."

Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Tan transparente era para los demás? Menudo fracaso de ocultación de personalidad...

"...Imagino que se ha cansado de sufrir o cree que prefieres a Stefan y se está apartando de tu camino...",

Ambas cosas, ¡joder!.

Se bebió el whisky que le quedaba de un trago y sujetó el vaso con fuerza. Oyó como Elena y Caroline salían de la cafetería y apretó la mandíbula. Levantó la mirada hacia la camarera quien ya se disponía a servirle pero la cortó de manera brusca.

- No quiero nada más. Quédate el cambio - y tras dejar 50 dolares sobre la barra salió para dirigirse a su casa.

Solo.

Se le acababan de quitar las ganas de sexo aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	3. Ninguno

**Capítulo 3: Ninguno**

* * *

><p>Damon miró el teléfono por enésima vez e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Consideró no responder pero no iba a conseguir que dejara de llamar así que con toda la desgana del mundo pasó el dedo por la pantalla para descolgar.<p>

- ¿Damon?, Damon ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Qué quieres? – gruñó finalmente

- Llevo toda la mañana llamándote

- ¿De verdad?

Ella ignoró el sarcasmo

- Tenemos que hablar

Damon soltó una carcajada siniestra

- Eso ha sonado muy serio. ¿Vas a romper conmigo?

- No seas borde – replicó Elena – necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué? - le espetó

Elena tragó saliva ante la actitud de Damon pero no podía culparle.

- Ahora voy a tu casa

Y colgó.

Diez minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta y Damon hizo una mueca de aburrimiento. Se estiró en la cama y se levantó con desgana. Eso sí, tuvo la precaución de ponerse un pantalón vaquero antes de bajar a abrir. No estaba de humor para juegos y provocaciones.

- ¿No tienes llaves? - preguntó molesto

Ella le lanzó una mirada atormentada

- No me pareció correcto utilizarlas.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que es correcto y lo que no? - comentó mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá. Antes de sentarse se dirigió a ella - ¿Piensas entrar o te vas a quedar ahí toda la mañana?

- ¿Estás solo? - preguntó insegura mirando a su alrededor

Damon esbozó una sonrisa diabólica

- Sí. Por desgracia.

Elena le lanzó una mirada de odio ante aquella provocación, intentaba ponerla nerviosa y lo estaba consiguiendo. Tras unos instantes de duda, finalmente entró, cerró la puerta y le siguió hasta el salón quedándose de pie ante él.

- Te ofrecería algo para desayunar pero tengo la nevera vacía – comentó Damon de manera casual y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Ella ignoró sus palabras y comenzó a caminar por la estancia mientras se frotaba las manos visiblemente insegura.

- Quería pedirte disculpas – dijo al fin.

Damon levantó ambas cejas visiblemente sorprendido pero se recuperó pronto, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

- No pensé lo que te dije, creí que nuestro plan se iba al garete y me puse nerviosa.

- Disculpas aceptadas – afirmó con frialdad - ¿algo más?

Elena se quedó mirándolo profundamente ofendida ante la falta de empatía por su parte. Se mordió el labio inferior y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? - masculló con rabia y dando la conversación por concluida, se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, él se levantó del sofá como un resorte y se interpuso en su camino con una mirada amenazadora.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien: Me preocupo por que todo salga según lo planeado, lo cual conociéndome es todo un logro, intento que nadie te mate, algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que la gente hace cola para conseguirlo ¿y yo soy el que hace las cosas difíciles? ¡Tú eres la que nos pone a todos en peligro haciendo lo que te sale de las narices! - dio un paso hacia delante cerniendo su rostro sobre el de ella - ¡Madura de una vez, Elena! No todo tiene que ver contigo. No eres el ombligo del mundo – concluyó con rabia.

Ella se quedó atrapada por unos expresivos ojos coléricos cuyas pupilas oscuras casi habían hecho desaparecer el azul cristalino del iris. Vio tanto dolor contenido en ellos que se estremeció y no supo qué responder. Se sintió egoísta y estúpida y no pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa que provocó que se le humedecieran los ojos. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, dio un paso atrás y la poca distancia que había en aquellos momentos entre ellos le dio el aire suficiente para poder decirle algo de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta.

- Oíste nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?

- No se de que me hablas – respondió con toda naturalidad y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón exponiendo más aun su pecho desnudo.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Sabías que estábamos en la cafetería y lo oíste todo – afirmó enfadada.

- Todo todo, no. Había mucho ruido. Aunque sí la parte importante – concedió divertido y cambió de postura cruzándose de brazos. Se lo estaba pasando en grande – tengo que admitir que fue muy interesante.

Elena lo observó resentida

- ¿Esta es tu nueva estrategia? ¿Apartarme de ti?

- Tan solo sigo con mi vida. Y he decidido que mi vida no te incluya a ti

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me haces sentir y no me gusta porque lo que siento es dolor. No soy un mártir Elena, sufrir no va conmigo.

- ¡Pero somos amigos! - insistió

- De eso nada. Te voy a explicar cómo funciona lo nuestro: De un tiempo a esta parte te has empeñado en salvar a Stefan cuando te ha repetido hasta la saciedad que lo dejes en paz. Sin embargo te aferras al recuerdo de una persona que ya no existe y a una relación que murió hace tiempo. No se si eres una ingenua, una idealista o simplemente eres tonta – dio un paso hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura para pegarla totalmente a él. Ella se quedó tan aturdida por el inesperado contacto y sus duras palabras que no reaccionó.

- Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos porque me utilizas en tu propio beneficio.

Elena lo observó incrédula unos instantes y finalmente reaccionó poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Damon y empujando para intentar zafarse del aquel abrazo cruel. Pero solo consiguió irritarlo aun más.

- Te resulto muy útil para investigar, para mantenerte a salvo e incluso como refuerzo en el intento de redención de mi hermano, ¿verdad? – hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza – Elena, abre los ojos de una vez. Tú no quieres a Stefan, tan solo te aferras algo que fue bonito mientras duró. No te creas que no lo entiendo, las personas buscan inconscientemente la felicidad que les ha sido arrebatada. Es una meta que al final se convierte en una utopía. – aflojó un poco los brazos – En cuanto a mi... - resopló con tristeza esbozando media sonrisa - Buscas en mi la estabilidad que te daba él, una relación tranquila, sin sobresaltos, sin problemas. Pero yo no soy él, ¿verdad? Soy jodidamente cínico, impulsivo y arrogante. Pero te sientes atraída por mi porque desafío tu estabilidad emocional, te reto constantemente. Tienes miedo de saber lo que sientes por mi porque aunque carezco de virtudes tenerme cerca le da color a tu vida.

- Cállate Damon – murmuró ella con voz débil pero él la ignoró.

- Stefan no pudo o no supo mantenerte cerca. Se sacrificó por mi y yo siempre estaré en deuda con él. Pero eso no significa que yo no tenga derecho a aprovechar la oportunidad que se me ofrece. Tú eres mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

La soltó pero no se alejó de ella. Puso una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos

- Te quiero Elena. Y no me estoy muriendo o enfadado. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? Porque creo que merece la pena apartar las "famosas" capas de mala leche que me envuelven para ver lo que hay debajo.

Ella sintió como se le humedecían los ojos y con toda la ternura del mundo acarició la mejilla en la que comenzaba a aparecer una sombra de barba. Observó que Damon no hacía muecas, no arqueaba las cejas ni entornaba los ojos. Tan solo la miraba expectante. Tampoco retiró la mano de su barbilla sino que se dedicó a acariciarla con suavidad con el pulgar. Entonces ella habló con voz suave.

- Que hayas tenido una vida difícil no justifica tu comportamiento, ni como tratas a los demás, ni la actitud agresiva que tu cuerpo destila a chorros. Yo siempre he creído en la bondad de la gente, en que la parte buena de las personas debe superar a la mala y por eso me cuesta tanto aceptar que eres como eres - sonrió con tristeza – Me importas demasiado como para oblligarte a cambiar y además no sería justo para ninguno de los dos porque tú no serías tú y yo no estaría con el verdadero Damon. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi pero yo no funciono bien bajo presión y que tú me obligues a decidir no ayuda nada a aclarar mis ideas.

Ella observó el rostro de Damon con detenimiento. Buscó algún tipo de información sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no tuvo suerte. Sus ojos eran fríos, distantes, su rostro era impasible y su cuerpo estaba aparentemente relajado. Una punzada de decepción se instaló en su corazón por lo que negó un par de veces con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste. A continuación se puso de puntillas y apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, depositó un suave y casto beso en sus labios.

Fue tan fugaz que a Damon no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y tan inesperadamente dulce que la caricia lo sacudió de arriba a abajo como una descarga eléctrica.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir ella ya salía por la puerta.

Continuará...


	4. Ambos

**Capítulo 4: Ambos**

* * *

><p>Elena se giró sobre si misma en la cama y se puso de lado. El sueño la había vencido una hora antes y descansaba plácidamente. De manera inconsciente, se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, se acomodó contra una sutil fuente de calor y tras un profundo suspiro, siguió durmiendo.<p>

Los primeros rayos de luz incidieron en su rostro despertándola con suavidad. Parpadeó soñolienta y se frotó un ojo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que había algo fuera de lo normal aquella mañana. Sintió un peso a la altura de la cintura y al bajar la vista vio un brazo masculino que la rodeaba sin aprisionarla. Su mente tardó dos segundos en asustarse, comprender qué ocurría y a continuación, calmarse. Suspiró y mientras apoyaba de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada deslizó su mano sobre la de él y se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel.

- Buenos días – sonó una voz ronca a su espalda.

- Buenos días, Damon

- ¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó con extrema educación

- Muy bien, gracias – respondió siguiéndole el juego – Se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto pero... ¿qué haces en mi cama?

- Disfrutar de tu compañía.

- Estaba dormida

- Es que calladita estás más guapa y me das menos dolores de cabeza.

Ella sonrió divertida y le acarició la mano con los dedos de manera distraída. Le gustaba su cercanía, no podía evitar sentirse segura con él. Notó el aliento de Damon sobre el hombro y se estremeció.

- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó él y posó sus labios entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro dándole un pequeño beso.

- No – se apresuró ella a responder

- Mmmm – convino y la acercó aun más hacia si.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, de la paz y la tranquilidad que flotaba el ambiente.

- ¿Y si mi actitud mejorara porque a mi me diera la gana? - susurró él de repente

Ella dio un pequeño respingo ante el inesperado sonido de su voz.

- Damon Salvatore, tú nunca haces nada que no quieras hacer – le recordó innecesariamente

- Es cierto. Entonces digamos que estoy formulando una hipótesis – afirmó con despreocupación

- Mmm, vale. Hipotéticamente hablando: ¿que ganarías mejorando tu actitud?

- A ti. Contigo soy peor vampiro pero mejor persona.

- Eso es bonito – dijo complacida

Él se sintió francamente satisfecho con el resultado de su broma. Significaba que Elena comenzaba a ceder. Se permitió a sí mismo sonreír con sinceridad y se relajó un poco.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada – aclaró ella

- Lo se. Por eso quiero intentarlo. Es la primera vez que tengo la posibilidad de obtener algo sin que se me pida nada a cambio. Me van las emociones fuertes. Ya me conoces, soy un temerario.

Elena no pudo evitar sonreír. Se giró sobre si misma y por primera vez aquella mañana, lo miro a los ojos. Unos ojos expectantes, limpios y extraordinariamente cálidos a pesar de su color azul acero.

- Eres un cínico muy interesante.

Él enganchó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y la observó con admiración

- Y tú eres preciosa

Elena no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello y bajó la mirada

- Tú nunca haces cumplidos – protestó ella avergonzada

- Te he hecho miles de cumplidos

- ¿Y como es que nunca los he oído?

- Porque no los he dicho en voz alta... – susurró - … y si no me besas ahora mismo creo que me voy a volver más loco de lo que ya estoy.

Ella alzó de nuevo la mirada y se estremeció al quedar atrapada por unos ojos que la indagaban expectantes y llenos de deseo. Los ignoró y se dedicó a recorrer con detenimiento su rostro anguloso, su recta nariz, la mandíbula tan terca y obstinada como él, para volver de nuevo a sus ojos de un azul tan claro y cristalino que parecían de acero líquido.

Tras esos instantes de reflexión, habló

- Y nosotros no queremos eso ¿verdad? - bromeó y se movió un poco hacia él, quedando ambos rostros a escasa distancia.

Damon entrecerró los ojos para luego levantar una ceja creando un gesto irónico típicamente suyo.

- Nop, no queremos eso – susurró siguiéndole el juego

Entonces ella recorrió el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ambos y frotó su nariz con la suya en un gesto tan íntimo como cariñoso, consiguiendo que a Damon se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo. Después mordisqueó el labio inferior con sutileza, saboreándolo, succionandolo y luego, tras percatarse del esfuerzo de autocontrol que él estaba ejerciendo sobre si mismo, decidió atormentarlo un poco más y mordisquearle también el superior. Le dio pequeños toques con la legua para que la invitara a entrar y en cuanto tuvo vía libre se sumergió en un beso tórrido y apasionado.

Él se derritió ante la exquisitez de las caricias que estaba recibiendo y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. La escasa fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se desvaneció entre sus caricias. Se aferró a Elena y colocándola de un tirón sobre su propio cuerpo, le agarró el trasero con firmeza para que ella sintiera la prueba evidente de su excitación. Metió una de las manos bajo la camiseta de Elena y recorrió la piel de su espalda de abajo a arriba para luego deslizarla bajo el pantalón del pijama y acariciarle directamente la nalga de su pequeño trasero.

La desesperación dio lugar a la pasión y el ímpetu del beso dio lugar a la delicadeza. Ya no se mordían, se saboreaban y disfrutaban con ello. Y gracias a que en algún momento Elena se había desecho de la camiseta de Damon y de la suya propia, en aquel instante estaban piel contra piel, sintiéndose el uno al otro, haciéndose el amor el uno al otro.

Queriéndose el uno al otro.

FIN


End file.
